The invention relates generally to animal traps and more specifically to a rodent or mouse trap.
Animal traps of the type including an open top vessel in which an animal is trapped or drowned are known in the prior art. These prior art traps generally employ a bait or weight activated trap door for dropping the animal into the open top vessel. Because of cost and practical manufacturing considerations, trap door devices often do not provide a secure platform for receiving the animal to be trapped. This has presented a problem because of the natural reluctance of any animal to completely trust its weight to a platform that is not solid or securely fixed. For these reasons, prior art devices employing a trap door for dropping the animal into an open top vessel have met with only limited success.
Bait activated trap door devices suffer from the further disadvantage that during the trapping of one or more animals, the bait is often depleted, necessitating periodic rebaiting and often resetting of the trap.
Thus it is a principle object of the present invention to provide an animal trap of the type including an open top vessel for trapping or drowning an animal wherein there is never a need for the animal to trust its weight to an unstable platform.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an animal trap wherein several animals may be sequentially trapped or drowned without periodic rebaiting or resetting of the trap.